


Mystery Solving and Other Wacky Events

by connormurphyismychild (aMagizoologistNamedAsh), LizTheMagizoologist



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eventual Romance?, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, MULTI CHAP!!, Never - Freeform, Whoa, bicycles and shit, it comes pretty quick though, me? self projecting? naaah, originally titled: "gay bicycles", why would you ever read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMagizoologistNamedAsh/pseuds/connormurphyismychild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizTheMagizoologist/pseuds/LizTheMagizoologist
Summary: The Gang™ get money for watching Spderman: Homecoming at their local theatre by solving mysteries.On bicycles.In pairs.What a Catastrophe.





	Mystery Solving and Other Wacky Events

It all started with _Spider-Man Homecoming._

It was Jenna who'd first suggested it.  “The two main characters are _literally_ Jeremy and Michael, guys. We gotta go see it. Everyone on my damn channel is demanding a review, and why would I disappoint my fans?”

No objection came from me. I loved superhero movies- especially Marvel. Michael and I were known for binge watching all of the Thor and Captain America movies in one night.

(“Thor’s hair can make a man gay,” Michael sighed. I rolled my eyes.

“You're already gay, Michael,” I had responded.

He stuck his tongue out at that.)

Anyway.

Rich agreed to watching it as well, and Jake followed suite. Brooke and Chloe were too busy watching dog videos to pitch in.

Christine ended up being the lone objector.

“Killing is bad,” she reasoned.

Jenna put a hand over her heart, faking offence. “No shit, Sherlock. You don't have to come. I was just seeing if any of y'all wanted to join.”

Jenna returned to her phone after that. She showed us a calendar. “July 24th work for everyone?”

I nodded. I studied her phone in depth. Every day besides that was filled in with some reminder. How can anyone be _that_ busy?

Michael’s head shot up. He'd previously taken into napping on my lap.

“What's happening?”

Jenna snorted, then realised Michael wasn't kidding.

If that isn't a summary of my life with these people so far, I don't know what is.

“24th. Spider-Man. You down?” she questioned. Her eyebrows raised in waiting.

“What did Jere say?” A groggy, hoarse sound escaped the depths of his throat.

And to think, I recognised him for his smooth voice.

“He's planning on kissing you that day,” Jenna deadpanned. After the glare I shot her, she quickly changed to, “He said yes.”

"I say yes too, then.” Promptly, he returned to slumber in my lap.

What are friends for.

Suddenly, I realised an important part that had been missing in the equation  

"Hey,” I spoke. Jenna, Rich, Chloe and Jake looked at me. Brooke’s eyes still engaged in the animal videos. “How are we going to pay for all of this? The only movie theatre around here is the AMC, and the one time me and Michael went to go see _Moana_ , it costed us 75 bucks. Th-that's a lot,” I stated.

My lips twitched at the stutter. My doctor decided I should try medication for it- and it had more than helped. Sadly, it doesn't erode _all_ of it, and I'm stuck in this endless cycle of smooth talking to getting caught up in my words.

“Moana?” Chloe judged.

" _Don't give me bullshit on Moana, now._ ”

Christine made a _beep_ noise. “No cursing in my good, innocent space.”

I gaped. “But-but Jenna just said one!”

“Invalid argument, Heere.”

“Anyway, guys,” Chloe warned. She was the one to quickly realise we'd never get anything done  

Rich decided to join in. “Yeah, though. This place is shitting _hell_. Remember that party I had last year? Took _five months_ to save up for it all. This town is so fuckin’ small, and the prices don't copy that. Why can't a man just buy himself a 2 dollar soda? This is not the American freedom I signed up for.” For a moment, I expected him to pull out a handwritten version of the U.S. Constitution and a flag. Maybe even a live bald eagle, too.

Christine used her talent to fake tear-up against us. “Why do you guys disrespect me and my no-cursing policy.”

The wind started to pick up in the park. I groaned. “Told you we should've gone into the pavilion over there,” I said to Michael.

No response.

“Rejected by your own boyfriend, Heere,” Rich burned. Jake pulled out Equate-brand burn cream.

What the fuck.

"I’d never reject ‘im,” Michael whispered softly. I patted his head.

“That would've been sweeter if we were actually dating,” I said. “Depressingly, I seem straight.”

The whole group- even Brooke, who left her hypnotic state of watching videos- laughed hysterically.

“You think you straight, boy? Damn,” Rich shouted. Jake nudged him.

“Jesus, Rich,” I muttered. Michael smartly decided to head back to sleep.

A girl, maybe seven, walked up to us.

"My momma says to not say that word,” was all she said before walking off.

Christine bounced up.

" _WHAT DID I TELL YOU_ ,” she screeched.

Startled, I fell back to the ground off of the plastic thing that keeps the mulch near the playground.

Rich snickered. “What you get, nerd,” he teased.

"Excuse you, I am a g-geek.” I laughed alongside them as Michael woke up. He was sprawled out over me.

"What did you do, man,” he groaned. I laughed and squeezed his hand- where the rest of te group couldn't see, obviously.

"I don't re-really know anymore.” He spit out a piece of mulch. Guess the weird, plastic thing doesn't really do its job.

“It's cool, dude. I think we need to head back now. My mom said she's cooking dinner,” Michael hinted. I knew he could only take so much of the friends we suddenly accommodated.

“Yeah.” I sat up. “Hey guys, me and Michael need to go.”

Rich booed us and threw a piece of mulch. I started to despise the small pieces of wood more and more by each passing minute.

“So soon?” Brooke pouted.

I smiled. “We gotta be home before dark,” I explained,” and the sun’s setting.”

Jenna grinned mischievously. "Since when did his house become you ‘home’, too?” she said coyly. I sighed as wind blew hair into my face.

“Would you all stop with the gay jokes? Don't they get old?” I stood up, Michael right behind.

"Bye, bitches,” Michael called as he raced to the marvellous gold PT Cruiser- which Rich had written “PT Loser” in window marker on. Or, so we hoped.

“You heard what he said,” and with that, I followed Michael. I could hear Christine’s scream from inside the car.

“ _CUSSING IS BAD. B-A-D_."

I regretlessly laughed in the car. Michael grinned.

"I like getting on her nerves.”

“Me too, man.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> psst lemme know if y'all like this/whatever i did wrong. always welcome to hit me up at my tumblr [here](https://eggsandos.tumblr.com/).


End file.
